


Champion's Blues

by camphalfblood (Valentine_SaintClaire)



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Best Friends, Dialogue Light, Gen, Hop needs a hug, Inner Dialogue, It ain't easy being the champion at 14, Light Angst, Light-Hearted, One Shot, Pokemon, Post-Canon, Sad and Happy, Teenage Drama, Two Shot, When the champion doesn't want to be the champ, after the fight, boys crying, cuddling with Pokemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:01:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24068530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valentine_SaintClaire/pseuds/camphalfblood
Summary: I wanted to write a little something for my Pokemon Champion after beating Leon and how it feels to be the Champion at such a young age. and how he has big shoes to fill.This a one shot potentially a two shot if I feel up to write some more. and somebody please hug hop and ask him how he is doing the shoes he is trying to feel are too big
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Champion's Blues

**Author's Note:**

> My winnig team was:
> 
> Hawlucha 
> 
> Grimmsnarl
> 
> Excadrill
> 
> Rillaboom
> 
> Gastrodon 
> 
> Kimmo-o

I actually did it, I have become the champion of Galar. I took a deep breath and opened my eyes. I ran my hands through my short hair. It was real, Leon was calling back his recently defeated Charizard. I jumped into the air dancing. If this was a dream I didn’t want to wake up. 

“Congrats to our new Champion of Galar ,  _ TJ!!!”  _ The announcer’s voice boomed over the PA _.  _ The crowd went crazy. Confetti dumped from the top of the 

It was real, I can’t believe all the hard training I did with my Pokémon paid off. I looked at my Shelby my Gastrodon and for the first time I think she showed some emotion instead of looking forever grumpy. I gave her a thumbs up. She turned back around, most likely ignoring me, I just shook my head.

Leon bent his hat down hiding his eyes. I hope he wasn’t going to cry. To my surprise he smiled and threw his hat up exposing the rest of his wild purple hair; it looked like a hen had finished roosting. I was actually surprised that there was more hair. I thought it would expose his brain. 

He started to walk to the middle of the pitch. I called Shelby back. And approached the former champion. I tried not to smile so hard but couldn’t and only smiled harder when Leon shook my hand. They were rough in my much smaller hands.

“That was a legendary battle, I almost didn’t want it to end.” Leon's voice was like honey very deep but sweet at the same time.

“I’m sorry-”It felt like my voice was escaping me.    
  


“You have nothing to be sorry about . You fought honestly and that was the best strategy that I've seen in the last 10 years.” He rubbed my head. His golden brown skin seemed to glow under the lights. 

  
I just hope that I could live up to being the Galar champion. I’m not the loudest or the most confident. I want to be something that region could be proud of like Red from Kanto. I stuck my hands out, these black hands had so much to live up to. I looked up and Leon was pulling my outstretched hand up, he somehow got a mic and was announcing that me, TJ, was numero uno. 

They finally let me go and get out of my sweaty uniform and back into my white jeans and orange jacket. I released my freshly patched up Pokémon and they took a beating from leon Pokémon. They all had wounds and singed hairs. I could cry,as I looked on I couldn’t stop myself.I sprung a leak. My Rillaboom, Theo, kuncled-walked over to me and brought me in for a hug. His fur was soft, I gently grabbed on to the leaves that covered his neck and embraced the hug.

“Come on Champion, nobody wants to see you cry.” a soft voice said.

“Sorry Marine, I thought I would be alone.” I sniffled pulling away from Theo

“Well you guessed wrong.” She patted my back. More of her true personality was coming through the cracks. 

On contraire of what she wants you to think. I think Marnie can be one of the sweetest people out. Her hard exterior like her black jacket was created from where she grew up and like the pink dress that it covers is who she really is as a person, soft. 

“I thought you were done for.” She grabbed a water. “He was taking down your Pokémon left and right with his Charizard.” 

“Well my plan was to save Shelby for last.” I said, patting my gastrodon on its head as she stubbly walked over to food next to the punching bag in the waiting room not even acknowledging my patting. 

“Does she even like you?” Marnie asked as her morepeko rubbed against her leg. 

“Maybe I dunno.” I shrugged my shoulders. “She got the win and she could honestly do whatever.

She just shook her head at me. 

“What can I say we are kind of amazing.” I crossed my feet putting my hand behind my head.

My phone buzzed once in my white jeans I began to reach for it. Then my phone went absolutely insane. I fished it out of my back pocket and the notifications didn’t stop. I felt like if I dropped it would look like a magikarp out of water. I powered it down hopefully none of the messages were important, I already needed a break.

Then there was knocking on the door and the sound of distant cheering like every was waiting for me. My heart started to pound. I couldn’t do this. It felt like the weight of the world was on my shoulders. 

“Well you better get out of here the people are waiting for their champion.” Marine said snapping him out of his thoughts.

“I guess I-” I stopped mid-sentence when my Kommo-o patted my leg with his grey beak like snout. 

My knees went weak, this was the first time that Kommo-o actually touched me in the few days that we have been working together after catching him in the wild area.

I walked to his side and through my legs over his back. His yellow scales that came from the large scale like a headdress began shaking from side to side making a nice  _ chu-chu-chu _ noise. As they moved into the stadium’s main room. My eyes went wide when I saw everyone waiting for me. 

This was so surreal this would be the time that I woke up from a dream and get upset that it was not real. But this time it was. 

It was loud outside and bright as cameras flashed in my faces. I covered my face and turned around and looked at my Pokémon. They were handling the bright lights better than I thought. I gave them a thumbs up. 

I did the one thing that I have always wanted to do. I put my hand up and gave a regal wave as I passed by familiar and unfamiliar faces alike. Mainly the faces that I knew were gym leaders and people that I defeated on my journey here. 

As I turned to the other side I saw Hop with bud style deep purple hair waving, but it wasn’t so hard like usually. Hopefully he wasn’t too upset with me beating his brother. That's my amigo even if he doesn’t quite understand Pokémon battling. I gave him a strong back and forth wave. I saw my Grimmsnarl, who I need to give a nickname to, grab Hop with his hair and place him around Theo’s neck who was next to him.

“I’m glad you’re here mate.” I said looking up at Hop with his signature green jacket lined with fur. 

“I still can’t believe my brother actually lost..” Hop said, sounding a bit crestfallen. “I never thought in a million years some would beat him.”

“And I couldn’t do it without you, mate.” I reinstated.

Finally we worked our way down to the roads to the rail station. Reminding me of just a few days ago before Rose blew Hammerlocke up trying to protect “ _ Galar _ ” and to think that man looked innocent before his meltdown. I knew I shouldn’t have trusted a man with hair so flawless. 

Man, I was exhausted between trying to become the number one champion and overthrowing an evil philanthropist and training my Pokémon during all of this mayhem. Thinking about everything I have been through suddenly caught up with me as I slid off of my kommo-o petting him on his head thanking him.

I yawned man getting home was my number one priority, sleeping in a camp wasn’t going to cut it anymore. I transferred my Pokémon back in their ball except for Theo. He was my main man and nobody would mess with me with a Rillaboom as my bodyguard. I bought my ticket from the agent. I

“Here you go champ, this one is on the house.” The ticket agent tipped his hat to me.

I thanked him. I wasn’t ready to be called champion, to me I am still a kid that’s still trying to figure out what I plan on doing. I guess that part of what I’m going to do is kind of sorted out.

On the white soft padded seat, Theo stood up holding on to the railing in front of me blocking everyone from getting to me. I smiled as the train took off. I finally turned on my phone. My background was a younger Grookey Theo sleeping on his chest. I closed my eyes to relive the memory of our first night out in our tent. I felt something tug on my orange jacket. I opened my eyes to a girl in an Eevee Kigurumi stared at me, her eyes filled with wonder. 

Theo must have stepped aside. The red rose flooring contrasted her brown Kigurimi.

“H-hey can get a league card.” She said softly.

“Hi.” I smiled at her reaching in my pack pulling out a league card from my bag. “Anything you want it to say?” I awkwardly asked. I wasn’t quite used to having fans out. Like I knew people talked about my matches but never asked me personally.

I smoothly sharpied my signature on it then marked a one in the corner. 

“Can it say to your number 1 fan.” she said looking down. “You looked really cool taking on Leom.”

“Ah you think so?” I asked, flipping my card over. I couldn’t believe that I was already someone’s number one fan.

“Yeah I had been watching you since Leon first endorsed you. Your team is really cool.” she huffed.

“Well if you say so number one fan. Maybe one day we’ll have an epic Pokémon battle.” I said finishing the rest of the writing on the card. 

“Keep this safe.” I said smiling , handing to her as she twisted side to side. 

I waved her goodbye as Theo stepped back in front of me shielding. If she was Pokémon training at this age she could be a serious threat later on. I shook my head. I guess I do have the champion’s mentality that every could be a threat. I looked out the window and watched the sun shine on as the grassy plains of Galar passed by. I couldn’t believe this journey had already ended. It felt like it just started.

I finally looked at my phone, mainly agents from different companies were trying to get a hold of me. I quickly scrolled through the messages, I even saw one from Marco Cosmos come up. I instantly deleted that one that would be a nightmare to deal with. 

Then I checked my social,The clip of Shelby using muddy water on Leon’s Charizard was on loop on my timeline. I went from having a few thousands followers to over 250,000 and counting and too many DM’s for even a sane person to go through. I sighed and closed the app. 

Then I saw a message that I had been dying to see. It was from my mom saying good job. I was sad I didn’t see on my way out of the stadium. I searched up my name on the search engine. My heart started racing again. It seemed even the reporters were doubting my team and strength as number one. I wonder if I could lose to Leon and give him back his title would he accept it. 

As I was thinking I felt my phone being tugged away. I looked and Theo was smiling at me with his orange mouth. I let go because the last time I didn’t give him something that he wanted I almost got my arm broken. I cringed as he handled it with no grace. He turned back around leaving me phoneless.

I finally arrived back at Wedgehurst Station. Home sweet home. Hopefully mom cooked because I’m hungry. I patted my stomach at the thought of a nice curry. When the double doors opened to the station, I had to rub my eye because it looked like everyone came.

“I thought you would have taken a flying taxi.” Hop said, patting his bud shaped hair.

“Well I wanted to take the long way around.” I laughed. I honestly forgot that was an option. 

“You still beat my bro, who probably got lost getting back home.”

“As usual.” I laughed patting him on the back. I looked up at the cloudless sky,  _ hopefully not too lost. _ I needed to give back his title as champ.

Everyone seemed to surround me as I lost Hop in the sea of people that came crashing on me. I looked for an exit. The one at the end of the room was blocked and the monorail had already taken off. I needed to get out of here.

“So my champion returns home.” My mom’s husky voice says from behind me centering me.

“Mom!” I shouted, turning around and hugging her. My body went weak as she supported me. I was glad to see her. I closed my eyes so no one could see me cry for the second time today.

“Good job young man.” She said, pulling me closer. 

“Thank you. I hope I made you proud.” 

“You will always make me no matter what you do son.”

I melted into her, as we hugged what felt like hours. I hadn’t seen her in months when my journey first started. It felt good to see her dark brown face. I was truly home. I finally released her.

I ran my hand through my white hair. I turned around to everyone waiting for me to say something. Speech then sleep I promised myself. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. When I opened them one of the white female news reporters that I beat had forced her way into the front of the crowd.

“Alright if you’re finished I think the rest of the region wants to know what Number one is planning on doing after this.” 

“Uh sleep.” I said the first thing that came to mind. I mentally facepalmed myself sleep jeez my first words to the public is about sleep. 

“Okay,” She nodded as she brought the mic back to herself. “And how do you feel after beating the former champion Leon?” She had a real formal voice. One that made me feel like I answered the question wrong.

“Uh tired.” I answered.  _ Did I just do it again?  _ Man they probably think I’m an idiot I shook my head. 

“Do you think that you are cut out for the life of a Champion, the glam, the glitz, and the fame of it all or is it too much for you.”

“Well I’m only fourteen so probably.” I shrugged my shoulders and smiled. This time leaning into my honest answers.

Before she could start her next question somebody stood in the doorway. Everyone turned to see who it was. 

“Sorry I got lost on my way here.” Leon’s honeyed voice said. 

“You guys are still bothering the champion. How about you interview me instead I have a lot to say.” Leon winked at me strutting into the room. 

Everyone’s attention quickly turned to him except for a few who continued to look at me. I felt my heart rate slow as it didn’t feel like a thousand eyes were on me. 

“I am going to get out of here okay.” I whispered to my mom feeling like if I spoke too loud than this they would surely notice me sneaking by.

My mom just nodded as I got on all fours.

I called Theo back to his pokeball even though he hated it. Being short had it perks as I crawled through people's legs trying pretend like I was a yamper. Leon looked at me and gave a thumbs up. I nodded as I scuttled through the open door. The fresh air never smelled so good. I ran down the route all the way into our brick home.

I ran straight into my room releasing Theo on my bed. I fell into his body. I cuddled up with him in our usual position. my head resting on his leaves around his neck, He softly hummed as he rubbed my back. 

I would give Leon back his title tomorrow. Though it was nice that I was able to beat him. My journey may be over but my life had just begun. I smiled as I drifted off to sleep.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for giving this a read always appreciated, I enjoyed writing this so hopefully you enjoyed reading


End file.
